


Choices

by Destructionofsanctum (Momoisme), Momoisme



Series: In Another Life [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 1500s AU where Dracula is Harkon, F/F, Femslash February, Witches, angst and fluff in semi-equal measure, i wont have the thing completely uploaded this month but ill do my best, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Destructionofsanctum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: Struck by a blizzard in Austria, Serana and Elayn seek shelter with an old woman whose sisters are missing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at destructionofsanctum.tumblr.com for more!

Winter was on the land when Elayn and Serana reached the border of the Archduchy of Austria. It was fortunate that the so-called afflictions of lycanthropy and vampirism inured them to cold, particularly since they still tended to travel at night, or on especially cloudy days. When it snowed, Elayn went in her four legged, furred form to clear a path for her vampire companion. 

They were caught in one such snow storm within days of crossing the border, and according to their map the nearest town was still many miles away. The cold bit through even Elayn's thick fur with its viciousness, and Serana took to carrying a flame in her hand, her magic being stronger than the wind, which helped at least a little in keeping Elayn warm as they pushed on. For Serana, the cold was barely even an annoyance, but she worried for her werewolf, and found herself searching for shelter. 

Then, out in the distance, there was… She swore she could make out a light, flickering brightly despite the swirling whiteness making it hard to see her hand outstretched in front of her. 

“Elayn,” she said, knowing she could hear her despite the howling snow. “Do you see that?” 

Elayn followed the line of her eyes and peered out into the storm, surprised when she too saw the flickering light. The two of them exchanged a look, then shifted course to make their way closer to the light. 

It was hard to tell how long they trudged through the snow, fighting through a strong-blowing wind while tiny shards of ice drove into their eyes. But eventually the light grew close enough that they could see it was set in the window of a well-sized cottage. It was a strange thing to see so far from a village, but then again, some people liked their solitude, and Elayn was starting to shiver despite her fur. 

Just before she reached to knock on the door, Serana looked at Elayn and said, “Don't you want to change?” 

The werewolf tilted her head, then shook it once. Serana shrugged, then knocked. 

Silence. Then more silence. Were the owners out? In this terrible storm? If there was no one to open the door, Serana considered breaking in as gently as possible, just to escape the force of the storm, if not for her sake then for Elayn's. 

Then, as she was about to voice her plan, there was a scuffing noise behind the door and it swung open. Standing there was an older woman, carrying the weight of many a good meal, her silvered hair braided and hanging over her shoulder. 

“Poor dears!” she crooned upon seeing the vampire and werewolf at her door. “Come in, come in, get by the fire and get warm.” 

Serana started at the blatant invitation, not expecting to be allowed entry so easily. Perhaps people were less suspicious in this part of the map? She shared a look with Elayn, who seemed inclined to go flop on her side by the fire. 

“You got caught in the storm I imagine?” their host said, going to a separate cookfire over which a large pot hung, simmering with good smelling steam. She took the lid off with a towel and manifested two bowls-- from where Serana did not see-- to fill with stew. “Come now, off with your cloak,” the old woman said firmly. “Let it dry by the door while you get some food in your belly.” 

“Thank you,” Serana said, doing as she was bid. “Your hospitality is… generous. “

“Well now, I can't let two fine youngsters as yourselves suffer in the cold, can I?” Her eyes twinkled as she handed Serana a bowl and set the other one down in front of a suddenly alert Elayn, who was scrutinizing the old woman who seemed quite at ease admitting she knew the nature of at least one of her guests. 

When neither of them said anything, she chuckled and shook her head. “My days on this earth are many, children, as are the things I've seen. Don't worry, I see no reason to summon a priest.”

Elayn was far from fully assured, but the words did let her hackles rest. She looked at Serana, and the vampire could practically hear her ask,  _ Well?  _

“You're too kind,” Serana said finally, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the fire. “I promise we won't trouble you long.” 

The old woman settled in a rocking chair by the fireplace, careful to avoid Elayn's tail. “No trouble at all dearie, if you'd like to wait out the storm. I'm only waiting for my sisters to come home.” 

“Your sisters?” 

“Aye, I have two, and they're both quite dear to me. I've been waiting…” She sighed, her genial expression becoming one of sadness. “Quite a while, really. But what else can I do?” 

Serana felt a pang of sympathy for the old woman, wondering for a moment what it might have been like to have sisters. Someone to share her time with instead of growing up in solitude. 

At least she wasn't alone anymore. 

Serana sipped from her bowl, not wanting to be rude, and after a careful sniff Elayn dug into hers with unusual voracity. After giving them a little while to eat, the old woman said, “I think introductions are due. My name is Agnes, no surname. “

“Serana, this is Elayn,” she said, gesturing to the werewolf soaking up heat from the fire. 

“And what brings a vampire and a werewolf to the Archduchy?” 

Serana considered her words for moment, then said, “We're traveling, with no particular destination in mind. Anywhere is better than where we came from.” 

That unbidden truth slipped from her mouth before she could snatch it back; after all, what business was it of this Agnes? But the old woman just smiled and nodded, rocking in her chair. “There's a story there, I'm sure, but I won't pry it from you.” She sighed. “It does these old ears much good to hear another person's voice.” 

“Has it been very long?” Serana asked, curious, and more than a little sympathetic. 

“The townsfolk down the road don't like me much,” she said, mouth twisting down. “And with my sisters gone, there isn't anyone to talk to but the chickens.”

“Then we'll keep you company, at least for a little while.” Elayn looked at Serana sharply as soon as she said it, but she couldn't help herself, she felt bad for the old woman. What would be the harm in waiting out the storm?

* * *

 

Night came with a darkness that turned solid white to dark, endless grey, and the storm still hadn't stopped. Agnes had excused herself and disappeared down a trapdoor, and Elayn was asleep, still a wolf. Serana felt her curiosity getting the better of her. With a quick glance to make sure Agnes wasn't around, she stood, and went to one of the bookshelves lining the wall. 

It surprised her to find so many books in the cottage. It was a spacious home, but Agnes didn't seem particularly wealthy enough to have all of them. It was none of her business anyway, and Serana was only looking for something to do, so she put the thought from her mind and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. She plucked one from its place on a whim and flipped it to a random page, and gasped. 

It was a book rather like ones in her laboratory back home, full of diagrams and lengthy descriptions. This particular book, she saw as she turned pages, was anatomical in nature. She out it back and picked out another one, shocked yet again to find this one contained formulae for incantations Serana had a sudden longing to understand. 

Little wonder Agnes didn't want to call a priest. She was a witch! 

“That didn't take quite as long as I expected.” 

The voice behind her startled Serana and she whirled around, clutching the book in her hands to her chest. Agnes was there, standing beside the open cellar door. Elayn was alert, not yet standing, but staring at her with intent to move at a moments notice. The woman had a peculiar expression on her face, almost a wistfulness. 

“You're a--”

“A witch, darling, as I'm sure you are too. Your power, it isn't quite as strong as it could be, but the potential is there, and I feel it just as surely as I feel the wind.” 

Serana gaped at her, unable to form words. Here was another witch, someone new after centuries of knowing only her mother's power and her own. What could she learn from her? Many things, no doubt, or at least so she hoped. 

As if reading her thoughts, Agnes gestured to the open cellar door. “If you'd like, I can show you the really interesting books, the ones I can't keep where any guests might see.”

“I would love that!” Serana exclaimed, hurried to follow the old woman down the steps, leaving Elayn behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another chapter a little early. Yall enjoy!

It had been hours, Elayn was sure of it, and Serana and the old woman had yet to come back upstairs. She had been woken from her nap when Serana discovered the book, and fallen back asleep not long after, but now she was awake, energy in her limbs. She was ready to travel again, but they were still bound by the storm howling outside. So she waited. 

And waited. 

For the first hour, she looked through the books on the shelf. The words were all long and many unrecognizable to her, but she tried. 

Eventually that grew tired, so she started poking around the rest of the cottage. There was the main room, with chairs and two places for a fire, and then there was a room with a big bed down the hall. The room with the bed had shelves full of little trinkets, a few shiny enough to get her interest, but she could only make herself examine them for so long, and she found herself back in the main room. 

Her eyes searched for something else to entertain herself, when she happened to glance at the wall above the fireplace for the first time. At first she wasn't quite sure what it was she was looking at. It was a circle of woven twigs, interspersed with little wrapped bundles with pieces of white that stuck out of them at odd angles. In the center of it was a rack of antlers too twisted to be natural. Before she knew it she was reaching to examine it further, but her fingers fumbled, and the wreath about the size of her torso fell, bounced off the mantel, and caught her in the jaw before it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. 

As she was trying to reattach the antlers, there were footsteps, and then the cellar door swung open. The old woman's head appeared from below the floor. She cried out when she saw what Elayn was holding, and rushed over to snatch the pieces from her. 

“What did you do?” Serana demanded, close on the old woman's heels. 

Elayn's mouth worked a few times before it would answer. “It was an accident,” she said dumbly, knowing it wasn't good enough. 

“Oh, oh,” the old woman wailed, clutching the broken pieces. “My sisters and I made this. How could you?” 

“I didn't--!” 

“Elayn!” Serana snapped before she could finish her protest. “Go outside.” 

Her jaw snapped shut and she felt her teeth protest at how tight it was clenched. Without a word, she went out the door, out into the cold. 

* * *

 

“I'm so sorry,” Serana hurried to tell Agnes as she looked, distraught, at the pieces of whatever Elayn had broken. “Is there anything I can do to fix it?” 

Agnes sniffed. “No, I'm afraid not. It was a work that took the three of us to perform; I couldn't do it without them.”

Serana felt for the woman, she really did. “If you don't mind me asking,” she said hesitantly. “What happened to your sisters?” 

“They were--” Agnes sighed and turned to place the pieces on the table. “Imprisoned, I suppose you could say, unfairly. I have no way to reach them, nor a way to break them free.”

She was reminded of her mother at that point, and who knew what it would take to free Valerica? But then… 

Intuition struck her. “Is their prison in another dimension?” 

Agnes looked at her with shock widening her eyes. “How did you..?”

“My mother is in similar straits,” Serana said slowly. “I think… I think we could help each other.”

She went to her cloak hanging by the fire and dug into its expansive pockets. She came back with a journal, the one with the instructions to open a gateway into Hell. “We were able to reach my mother with this,” she said. “But we couldn't free her. The guardian was far too powerful.” 

Agnes stared at the book, her mind clearly a fervor like Serana's would be. “I may have misspoken,” she said.” When I told you I had not the means to break them free. If this guardian holds the key, I might have a way to slay it.”

She looked at Serana, sharp green eyes watery with hope. “You would truly help an old woman find her family again?” 

“Nothing could stop me,” Serana said firmly.

* * *

Elayn, to put it delicately, was pissed. She hadn't meant to break the damn whatever-it-was. Did she really have to be sent away for it? The dismissal was burning in her chest as she stomped away from the cottage, out into the blinding snow. 

To be fair, it wasn't quite as blinding now as it was when they sought shelter. The wind wasn't as fierce either and it struck her that this was an opportunity. The witch had said the nearest town was down the road, surely it wasn't too far for Elayn, and towns had the one thing sure to cure her foul temper. 

So she went looking for a drink. It wouldn't get her drunk, but the burn of alcohol would soothe the one in her chest.

The streets of the village she walked into were empty, but she quickly spotted a sign banging in the wind that told her where the tavern was. It was a relief to get in from the cold-- she had, after all, been kicked out before she could even grab her cloak. There were a few people inside sitting at tables or up at the bar, which was where she was headed anyway. 

“Ale,” she grunted at the bar keep. “Mead if you have it.” 

The barkeep gave her a look that said she'd end up kicked out again if she didn't mind herself. “I want to see coppers first.” 

“It's alright Jobst.” Before she could try to threaten the man for a free drink, there was another person standing beside her. “It's on me.” 

She turned in her seat to see a fresh-faced youth with a flute stuck through the belt of his trousers. 

“Who are you?” she asked, none too politely. 

“Peter. “ He introduced himself with a sunny smile. “You're new. We don't get many new people around here.” 

“Just passing through,” she informed him. The barkeep brought her a mug and she took a deep swig. “Might want to be careful paying for me,” she warned.” I'm no lightweight. “

He laughed. “I might challenge you to prove that, but I'm afraid I myself am. Don't worry, they pay me well to play around here.”

Sullen as she was feeling, Elayn felt herself warming to the lad. “I've always liked bards. Care to keep an old dog company, Peter?”

“You don't seem so old,” he said, sliding into a seat. 

“You'd be shocked,” Elayn said dryly. 

Her answer seemed to delight him. “Oh I love shocking things. They always make the best stories.” 

She wasn't so sure her years made a very entertaining story. A grueling one, maybe. “I suppose your trade lets you hear plenty of shocking tales.” 

“I might know a few,” he said, with the easy confidence of one with no need to brag. 

A thought struck Elayn. A town with witches living near its outskirts had to have some shocking stories indeed. She was no fool, magic had more nastier tendencies than not. 

“What about local stories?” she asked, feeling as though she was on the right thread when his eyebrows raised. 

“You're in luck,” he told her cheerfully. “I haven't been here long, but there's one tale I heard about as soon as I got here.” 

Elayn tilted her head, nodding for him to go on. 

“So the story happens ten years ago,” Peter said. “This town was doing quite well for itself, being on one of the main trade roads. It was prospering, growing, and people came from miles around. So many houses were built, it was impossible to keep track of them all. So when three sisters came and built one of their own, a little far from anyone else, who would notice, right?”

She leaned forward, drawn into the tale. 

“At first, no one noticed a few cats go missing. Or dogs. It went on for a while, and the headman heard plenty but he never put it together. Not until the first child went missing.”

There was a hush over the tavern, and Elayn could see even the barkeep listening in. 

“There was a manhunt, of course, a wild search for the girl, but after a week went by, it seemed hopeless that anyone would see her again. That is, until they found her bones buried in the woods. And the nearest house? Belonged to three sisters, new to the village.”

“They were questioned, extensively from what I've been told, and the headman could never get a confession. Then two of the sisters went missing, and the disappearances stopped. A mob wanted to burn last one inside her house, but the headman stopped them. Ever since then, there aren't many newcomers to Wasserscheide.”

So that's what the village was called. Elayn felt a shiver go down her spine. “Good story,” she said, her voice rough, and she took a few good gulps from her tankard. 

“A bard does his best,” Peter said, clearly preening despite his less-than-enthused audience.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Serana and the old woman were still nowhere to be seen when Elayn finally returned to the cottage. Which was fine by her, she didn't need to be scolded again. Remembering Serana's abrupt dismissal of her, Elayn felt her bad mood returning, but she shoved it aside. Once she had proof Agnes was up to no good, she'd be redeemed for breaking her strange wreath. 

Elayn remembered the white parts sticking out of the bundles, and wondered what kind of bones they were. 

The trapdoor leading below the cottage swung open with a single squeak. Elayn peered down into the dark, before descending the steps leading further down. They ended far below enough that Elayn's head was a foot from the underside of the floor above. Ahead was tunnel, hewn from dirt, lit by faintly glowing lamps hanging from the ceiling that cast many shadows. The tunnel continued on for two dozen paces, then forked. Elayn could smell traces of Agnes and Serana to the left, so she went right, and the tunnel continued, sloping gently downward until Elayn was no longer sure how far below the ground she was. 

The air was stale, so it was easy to pick up the new scent that appeared to her nose. There was… something ahead. She could swear she smelled cat. But no blood. Curious, Elayn continued on, taking a left and right and left again as the scent led her. 

The tunnel finally ended in a cave, one large enough that its ceiling was obscured by shadow. As were it's always. Altogether it was nearly darker than Elayn's eyes could see. But as she peered into the darkness, it became clear that there was faint purple light ahead, and ahead was where her nose told her the strange cat smell was coming from. 

_Are you here to kill me?_

Elayn let out an undignified yelp she thanked the stars Serana didn't hear as the disembodied voice echoed through her skull. And it was her skull, not her ears, which was an incredibly disconcerting feeling. 

“Who are you?” she demanded into the darkness. 

_Who am I? One who has not been asked such a thing in many moons. I inquire again; are you here to kill me?_  

“I'm here to stop the witch, the one who killed a child. She seeks to free her sisters. I won't let that happen.” 

_Then we are, I think, friends for the time being. Come closer._  

Elayn couldn't believe she was obeying the eery voice, but she did indeed step closer to the purple glow. As she neared it, she could see the glow came from the black bars of a cage. She could not see its contents. 

“What are you?” she asked, wondering for a moment if she might not have stumbled into more than she could handle. But then, she did slay a vampire lord, surely she would be fine. 

The voice did not answer at first. _I am a spirit, it said finally. Of shadows. The witches bound me here to fuel their power. I seek… Revenge._

Elayn thought about that for a moment. “If I free you, will you help me?” 

_You offer a bargain?_  

“Your freedom, for your service.” 

_… The bargain is struck. You are a child of the moon, you should have strength enough to shatter these bars_. 

Elayn reached out and grasped one bar-- then cursed at the shocking sensation that crawled up her arm to rattle in her teeth. 

My prison is made of strong magic, but you are stronger. You will endure. 

“Thanks,” she spat, and reached out again, this time with both hands. She grabbed hold of two bars and pulled with all her might. 

The cage was not made of normal metal. Metal did not shatter without warning, sending burning shards throughout the cavern. Elayn hissed at the feeling of those shards tearing through the skin of her arms and face. 

The shadows of the cavern started to swirl around her into a funnel of darkness that spiraled down into the place where the cage had been. Elayn had to blink at the sight that hurt her eyes, and when she blinked them open, there was a cat there, the size of one you might find in a barn, but it's shape was off. More predatory. It sat with its tail curled around its feet, looking up at Elayn with stunning purple eyes. 

_Well? What are you waiting for?_ It's tongue swiped over its muzzle. _We have a witch to hunt._

* * *

 

Below the cottage, Serana stood watching while an old woman bustled around an unfamiliar lab. “I should have most of the ingredients for your spell,” she said. “But to deal with the guardian, I need components I haven't had access to for a long time.”

“Elayn and I can find them,” Serana assured her. 

“Dear child,” Agnes said with a fond smile. “Between the two of us I feel this whole endeavor will go quite well.” 

Serana smiled while the witch bent over a table with a quill in hand, feeling a thrill of satisfaction. It was refreshing to work with another student of magic, and the other woman's apparent faith in her skills was… pleasant. Her childhood had not been one filled with praise, and while Agnes was likely a century her junior, the witch had worldly experience Serana herself lacked. 

“There we are,” said the witch, straightening up to hand Serana a piece of parchment. “That list might take you a little while to rustle up, but don't worry, these old bones aren't going anywhere for a very long time.” 

Serana rolled the list up and tucked it in her sleeve. “You seem… Rather certain of that,” she said hesitantly, not wanting to be rude. 

Agnes's eyes twinkled. “Run along now dearie, go find your werewolf while I tidy up down here.”

Ah. Elayn. Serana felt bad for how she had dismissed her. But Agnes had seemed so upset, and Elayn had looked ready to argue and make it worse. Surely she wasn't still very angry. 

Serana winced. No, she surely still was, and it was a fact Serana needed to remember, given how their relationship had begun. She resolved to make her apologies to Elayn the moment she saw her. 

Of course… She hadn't quite expected to find her tailed by some kind of shadow spirit. 

“Where did that come from?” she demanded, instead of apologizing, pointing at the cat creature with unearthly purple eyes. 

She was so busy staring at the spirit that she didn't see the way Elayn's eyes went hard. “Your witch had it locked up.”

_I am not an it, thank you_ , said a disembodied voice that had to be the spirit. 

“How did you know she was-- and did you just talk?” 

“I found someone else to go and bother.” Serana couldn't miss the way the muscles in her jaw bunched, and the step she shifted back. “A bard. He told me all sorts of things. She killed a child, Serana, her and her sisters, and they buried the pup's bones in the woods.” 

A wise man once said you should choose your words carefully before you speak out in anger. But Serana had never met this wise man. Her temper flared. “‘ _Someone_? Oh that's a novel source. Did they also tell you there's a murdering goat out there killing livestock? It's the same kind of tale bards like to tell. I thought you were wiser than that.”

Elayn's mouth opened, then snapped shut. “I believe him,” she said through gritted teeth. “And the spirit.” 

“The word of a rumormonger and a shadow spirit? What, because she cried when you broke the wreath she and her sisters made?” Serana demanded. “I thought you were better than that.”

Silver eyes flashed countless emotions that Elayn chose not to express in words. Instead, she turned to the side. “Fine,” she said, the word sounding hollow. “Then clearly you didn't know me. I'm going.”

_Please don't_ , she thought. “Then go.” 

Elayn turned her back and walked away. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ You must go back.  _

“No.”

_ A pact was struck!  _

“Fuck off.” 

_ Elayn!  _

The werewolf in question groaned and shut her eyes. Her head was pillowed on her hand that were tucked together, that and a rock. “Look, I know we made a deal and all, and I'll respect it when I'm damn good and ready.” 

_ You cannot let a fight with your lover-- _

“Finish that sentence,” she said, opening one eye. “And we'll see how well shadow stands against my teeth.”

The spirit had, mercifully, nothing to say to that, and was silent. 

Unfortunately for Elayn, the silence made it that much easier to think, and none of her thoughts were particularly pleasant at the moment. Half of them were about Serana, who's look of utter shock and betrayal was burned into the back of her eyelids. The other half were about how she really should honor her bargains, even if they didn't turn out the way she wanted. And that pup, the dead one, she deserved justice, so the witch deserved death.

Elayn groaned and slapped her hands over her eyes, barely feeling the back of her head collide with a rock in the ground. “That's it,” she growled. “I'm running furred for two years after this and no one can stop me.”

_ No one plans to stop you, at least I don't. I only plan to see that you _ \--

“Yes, yes,” she interrupted. “See that I honor our pact. I will. Soon. Eventually.”

_ I thought the Children of the Moon were brave. I certainly did not expect to meet one who was a coward.  _

“You take that back,” she snapped, sitting up in an instant to curl her lip at the spirit who was lying on a branch above, one paw dangling. 

_ I will not.  _

She glared at the cat, who was stoically refusing to meet her gaze. “It's not cowardice,” she said, after several tense moments. “Fighting the witch means I'll probably have to fight… her. I can't do that.”

_ You care about her?  _

“What kind of question-- yes, damn it, of course I care about her!” 

_ It does not seem like it, if you will leave her to be the fool in the witch's schemes.  _

“She told me to go!” 

_ Perhaps mortals are unique, in that they cannot see the obvious. You told her you were going. It does not seem like you intend to go. So you lied, to someone you care about.  _

“Has anyone ever told you that you are intensely annoying?” Elayn asked, staring at him balefully. 

_ The witches were fond of telling me so when I was not screaming in agony.  _

She winced. “Right. Look, I understand that you're a victim here too--” 

_ Oh, had you noticed?  _

“-- but this is a complicated situation. She wouldn't listen to me.” 

_ Make. Her. Listen.  _

“You say that like it's so easy.” 

_ What can you do but try? You could mope, you've demonstrated excellent skill at that. But the witch needs to die, and you swore to help me do it.  _

“Argh, fine,” Elayn spat, springing to her feet. “If you nag at me any longer I might throw myself in the river to be rid of you. Let's go before I change my mind.” 

_ Generous of you, really. _

* * *

 

When Serana returned, it was to a witch whose cheerful expression fell as soon as she got a look at her. “Dear child,” she said, coming closer with her arms out. “What happened?” 

“We had a fight,” Serana said, feeling emotion choke her throat. “She said-- there were rumors about you, and your sisters, and she left.”

“Rumors?” Agnes tsked and pulled her into a hug that smelled of cedar and juniper berries. “Terrible things, there's no point in repeating them.” 

She leaned into the embrace and let the old woman pat her back soothingly. “There there, child, you'll do much better without a beast like her anyway.” 

“She's not a beast,” Serana said, stepping back and jumping to Elayn's defense despite everything. 

“Of course dear,” the witch said gently. “Now why don't we focus on the spell, hm? That ought to distract you from your woes.”

Serana sniffed, and wiped away tears before they could form. “She said you killed a child. And buried her in the woods.” 

“A nasty thing to say about someone.” Agnes let her go and went to one of the tables lining the wall. “Did she say anything else?” 

“There was something with her, a shadow spirit.”

“Is that so?” 

While Agnes's back was turned to her, Serana couldn't see her face, but there was a sudden chill to her words. “Y-yes,” she said. “I don't know where she got it from.” 

“Snooping around where she shouldn't be, I imagine.” The witch's voice was a low hiss. 

She whirled around, silver flashing in the dim light, and only Serana's vampiric nature saved her from the wicked edge of an oversized knife. As it was, the blade caught her sleeve, tearing a gash in it as she jerked back. 

“What are you doing?” she cried out, moving away in haste until her back touched a bookshelf. 

The witch stalked closer, eyes gleaming with murderous intent. “Your wretched puppy freed a spirit my sisters and I worked hard to capture for our sacrifices. Without them, without him, I will have to find a new sacrifice. You should do nicely.”

Serana's mind was a whirl of disbelief, that this kindly old woman could be so dangerous, but the evidence was staring her right in the face. The witch approached, and as she did, so did a steadily increasing pressure in the air Serana had not noticed until now. She summoned necromantic energy and hurled it, hoping to at least stun the witch, only for the cold purple light to collide with some invisible wall as the witch raised the hand not clutching the knife. And the pressure increased. 

“Try all you like, dearie,” the witch cackled. “Your magic is no match for mine, not while I've had the spirit to sacrifice for so many years.”

Desperate, Serana turned around, grabbed a shelf, and hauled. The bookshelf fell forward, and she ducked under it at the last moment, hearing a cry of outrage as she ran deeper into the tunnels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem is fun to write, the snarky little bastard!


	5. Chapter 5

_ This was a terrible plan,  _ Serana thought to herself as she reached the third dead end. The witch's lair was labyrinthian and while she had hoped there was a way out to the surface, her hopes had been so far dashed. 

“Seranaaaaa…” she heard echo through the tunnels. “Come back child, and help meeeee...” 

“No thank you,” she muttered under her breath, and kept moving. 

She retraced her steps back to the last fork in the tunnels and went right this time. If she was particularly religious, she would be praying, and even though she wasn't she still had the faintest hope that maybe someone was listening and would help her. 

Elayn. She had to find Elayn. Her werewolf had been right and she would never question her werewolf’s instincts again. 

Her name echoed through the tunnels again, closer this time, and she hurried a little faster. There was a scraping sound along with it now that sent chills down her spine. It would be bad if the witch caught her. With that fear chasing her, she reached a door, reached out and--

Locked. Of course. 

The scraping sound came to a halt just down the hall. “Dear child,” came the familiar voice, edged with noticeable menace. She couldn't see the witch, she was just beyond her sight, in the shadows cast by the dim lamps. “So cruel, running from an old woman.” 

“You're not just an old woman,” Serana spat, back to the door. “You're a murderer, a monster.” 

She had the sudden impression of something stopping its movement through the shadows. “A monster?” The witch sounded hurt. “That's not a word someone like you should be throwing around.” 

“I'm no monster, just another hunter.” It was something Elayn had said, saying it gave her comfort in what seemed like her final moments. 

“A mighty hunter,” the witch sneered. “Caught in a witch's trap. Fine last words.” 

She heard footsteps from the shadows, then saw the flash of the knife and felt the awful surge of pressure of the witch's power, before she threw her arms up and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Then the door behind her collided with her back, throwing her forward, and all she heard before darkness took her was a deafening roar.

* * *

 

Unless she came across anything requiring thumbs, Elayn usually felt better tracking in her four legged form. It had a better nose. Once the shadow spirit convinced her to go after the witch, and showed her a secret entrance to the tunnels hidden in a hillside, she took to her fur and went down into the shadows, followed by eyes that glowed an eery purple. 

_ This way,  _ the spirit she followed urged her.  _ We must hurry.  _

_ Yeah yeah,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Keep your tail on.  _

_ My tail will remain quite attached even if you insist on progressing slowly.  _

She paused, right front paw raised.  _ You can hear my thoughts?  _

_ Only when you are like this, it seems.  _

_ Handy.  _ She sneezed. 

Then she heard a fur-raising scraping noise. “Seranaaaaa…” 

Before her mind came up to speed, her body was racing toward the sound, toward the threat facing someone she cared for more than anyone else in the world. 

_ This way!  _ the spirit urged her, racing ahead. 

They came to the end of a tunnel, blocked by a thick door. She could hear voices on the other side, muffled, but she knew they were that of the witch and Serana. Desperation grabbed her by the scruff and she leapt at the door. As she did, she noticed purple glowing at the edge of her vision, and she hit the door hard, and felt triumph as it caved to the force of her blow. She saw the witch, large knife in her raised fist, felt a horrible pressure that made her teeth ache, and fury bubbled out of her throat in a bellow. 

There is no wisdom of age that prepares you for an angry werewolf roaring in your face. The witch froze, and it was her undoing. Elayn was on her in the span of a heartbeat, teeth fastened around her throat, and she ripped and tore until the body below her went limp, and the pressure faded. Then she held on longer, wary of tricks. 

“Elayn?” 

The wavering voice behind her got her attention, and reluctantly she dropped the corpse between her paws and turned. Serana was lying propped up on her arms under the heavy weight of a door. 

_ It is done,  _ the shadow spirit said, stepping through the doorway. 

Elayn shook her head to clear away the redness fogging her vision. When she was calmer, she reached inside herself to change her shape. When her eyes opened again she was on two legs, Serana was still under the door, and there was a shadowy cat lapping up blood from the floor.

“Why?” she grunted at the spirit. 

_ The witch stole power from me. It is only right I gain some of it back,  _ came the prim response. 

She grunted again in assent and leaned down to haul the heavy door off of Serana. “Are you alright?” she asked, not meeting her eyes. 

“Elayn, I--” 

“Serana, look,” she said, cutting her off. “I'm not going to try and rub it in that I was right, but--” 

“It would be deserved,” Serana said ruefully, putting a hand on her arm. She smiled when Elayn didn't pull back. “I didn't trust you, and I pushed you away, and it wasn't right.”

Swallowing, Elayn looked up, finally meeting those honey gold eyes shining with earnest apology. Rather than say anything else, she reached out and tugged the vampire into a crushing embrace. 

“Don't send me away again,” she whispered. “I can't bear it.” 

“Never,” Serana promised.

* * *

 

“So we have a cat now,” Serana said, looking at the spirit in question, who was curled up in a dark corner of the inn room they were staying at. It was a luxury after weeks without a real bed. They were lying on said bed, Elayn on her back with her head on her bent-up arm, and Serana curled into her side with her head pillowed on Elayn’s shoulder. 

“Seems like.” She looked at Elayn. “He won't leave.” 

_ Have a care mortal, I am here,  _ the spirit said.  _ Please do not speak as if I am not.  _

“Sorry,” she said, looking back at the spirit . “Do you have a preference?” 

They licked their paw and swiped it across their face a few times before answering.  _ You may call me Salem.  _

“Salem. Sounds… familiar. I like it.” Elayn sat up in bed to regard Salem. “How long will you be hanging around?” 

_ Until I get bored, most likely. I owe you a debt after all.  _

“We're very grateful,” Serana said before Elayn could get sarcastic. 

_ As you should be.  _ The cat regarded them and tilted their head.  _ I suppose I could teach you some magic, what I know of the shadows.  _

Her eyes widened, she hasn't expected the offer. “I would be honored to learn.”

_ Indeed. _

Her werewolf grunted. “So, where should we go next?” 

Serana considered it. “I've always wanted to see Venice,” she said. 

Elayn nodded as she gave it some thought. “Isn't Italy sunny?” 

She smiled, said, “We'll deal with that when we come to it,” and leaned up to kiss her. 

After a while, they didn't notice the cat fade into shadow. 

_ Pah. Mortals. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap! I hope yall enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the delay, I accidentally saved the chapter as a draft!

_ This was a terrible plan,  _ Serana thought to herself as she reached the third dead end. The witch's lair was labyrinthian and while she had hoped there was a way out to the surface, her hopes had been so far dashed. 

“Seranaaaaa…” she heard echo through the tunnels. “Come back child, and help meeeee...” 

“No thank you,” she muttered under her breath, and kept moving. 

She retraced her steps back to the last fork in the tunnels and went right this time. If she was particularly religious, she would be praying, and even though she wasn't she still had the faintest hope that maybe someone was listening and would help her. 

Elayn. She had to find Elayn. Her werewolf had been right and she would never question her werewolf’s instincts again. 

Her name echoed through the tunnels again, closer this time, and she hurried a little faster. There was a scraping sound along with it now that sent chills down her spine. It would be bad if the witch caught her. With that fear chasing her, she reached a door, reached out and--

Locked. Of course. 

The scraping sound came to a halt just down the hall. “Dear child,” came the familiar voice, edged with noticeable menace. She couldn't see the witch, she was just beyond her sight, in the shadows cast by the dim lamps. “So cruel, running from an old woman.” 

“You're not just an old woman,” Serana spat, back to the door. “You're a murderer, a monster.” 

She had the sudden impression of something stopping its movement through the shadows. “A monster?” The witch sounded hurt. “That's not a word someone like you should be throwing around.” 

“I'm no monster, just another hunter.” It was something Elayn had said, saying it gave her comfort in what seemed like her final moments. 

“A mighty hunter,” the witch sneered. “Caught in a witch's trap. Fine last words.” 

She heard footsteps from the shadows, then saw the flash of the knife and felt the awful surge of pressure of the witch's power, before she threw her arms up and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Then the door behind her collided with her back, throwing her forward, and all she heard before darkness took her was a deafening roar. 

\-----------

Unless she came across anything requiring thumbs, Elayn usually felt better tracking in her four legged form. It had a better nose. Once the shadow spirit convinced her to go after the witch, and showed her a secret entrance to the tunnels hidden in a hillside, she took to her fur and went down into the shadows, followed by eyes that glowed an eery purple. 

_ This way,  _ the spirit she followed urged her.  _ We must hurry.  _

_ Yeah yeah,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Keep your tail on.  _

_ My tail will remain quite attached even if you insist on progressing slowly.  _

She paused, right front paw raised.  _ You can hear my thoughts?  _

_ Only when you are like this, it seems.  _

_ Handy.  _ She sneezed. 

Then she heard a fur-raising scraping noise. “Seranaaaaa…” 

Before her mind came up to speed, her body was racing toward the sound, toward the threat facing someone she cared for more than anyone else in the world. 

_ This way!  _ the spirit urged her, racing ahead. 

They came to the end of a tunnel, blocked by a thick door. She could hear voices on the other side, muffled, but she knew they were that of the witch and Serana. Desperation grabbed her by the scruff and she leapt at the door. As she did, she noticed purple glowing at the edge of her vision, and she hit the door hard, and felt triumph as it caved to the force of her blow. She saw the witch, large knife in her raised fist, felt a horrible pressure that made her teeth ache, and fury bubbled out of her throat in a bellow. 

There is no wisdom of age that prepares you for an angry werewolf roaring in your face. The witch froze, and it was her undoing. Elayn was on her in the span of a heartbeat, teeth fastened around her throat, and she ripped and tore until the body below her went limp, and the pressure faded. Then she held on longer, wary of tricks. 

“Elayn?” 

The wavering voice behind her got her attention, and reluctantly she dropped the corpse between her paws and turned. Serana was lying propped up on her arms under the heavy weight of a door. 

_ It is done,  _ the shadow spirit said, stepping through the doorway. 

Elayn shook her head to clear away the redness fogging her vision. When she was calmer, she reached inside herself to change her shape. When her eyes opened again she was on two legs, Serana was still under the door, and there was a shadowy cat lapping up blood from the floor.

“Why?” she grunted at the spirit. 

_ The witch stole power from me. It is only right I gain some of it back,  _ came the prim response. 

She grunted again in assent and leaned down to haul the heavy door off of Serana. “Are you alright?” she asked, not meeting her eyes. 

“Elayn, I--” 

“Serana, look,” she said, cutting her off. “I'm not going to try and rub it in that I was right, but--” 

“It would be deserved,” Serana said ruefully, putting a hand on her arm. She smiled when Elayn didn't pull back. “I didn't trust you, and I pushed you away, and it wasn't right.”

Swallowing, Elayn looked up, finally meeting those honey gold eyes shining with earnest apology. Rather than say anything else, she reached out and tugged the vampire into a crushing embrace. 

“Don't send me away again,” she whispered. “I can't bear it.” 

“Never,” Serana promised.

 

\--------------

“So we have a cat now,” Serana said, looking at the spirit in question, who was curled up in a dark corner of the inn room they were staying at. It was a luxury after weeks without a real bed. They were lying on said bed, Elayn on her back with her head on her bent-up arm, and Serana curled into her side with her head pillowed on Elayn’s shoulder. 

“Seems like.” She looked at Elayn. “He won't leave.” 

_ Have a care mortal, I am here,  _ the spirit said.  _ Please do not speak as if I am not.  _

“Sorry,” she said, looking back at the spirit . “Do you have a preference?” 

They licked their paw and swiped it across their face a few times before answering.  _ You may call me Salem.  _

“Salem. Sounds… familiar. I like it.” Elayn sat up in bed to regard Salem. “How long will you be hanging around?” 

_ Until I get bored, most likely. I owe you a debt after all.  _

“We're very grateful,” Serana said before Elayn could get sarcastic. 

_ As you should be.  _ The cat regarded them and tilted their head.  _ I suppose I could teach you some magic, what I know of the shadows.  _

Her eyes widened, she hasn't expected the offer. “I would be honored to learn.”

_ Indeed. _

Her werewolf grunted. “So, where should we go next?” 

Serana considered it. “I've always wanted to see Venice,” she said. 

Elayn nodded as she gave it some thought. “Isn't Italy sunny?” 

She smiled, said, “We'll deal with that when we come to it,” and leaned up to kiss her. 

After a while, they didn't notice the cat fade into shadow. 

_ Pah. Mortals. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap! I hope yall enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> Liked this? Go to my Wattpad account for original stuff!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Destructionofsanctum


End file.
